You Shouldn't Do that Anymore
by Crazylily1007
Summary: Set at the end of Book 10 (spoiler alert!) Love is in the air in Nihon-ja. Can the same thing be said for a our favorite Arridi Wakir? Selethen/Oc Warning: bits of fluff, cliche, and all that stuff. Characters may seem ooc T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Before we atart...**

**Why is Selethen not in the character category?! Aack!**

**after that ranting...**

**Disclaimer (for all chapters in this story) I own nothing except Lilian. Everything else belongs to John Flanagan.**

Lilian tried to keep herself from gasping when the Nihon-Ja healer peeled off her bandages. Cold air met her nearly closed gash and it stung like mad. The raw skin felt tight around it. She tried to move her hand to touch her backside.

"Dame, Dame!" The healer's frantic cries prevented her from doing so. She started jabbing at Lilian's back and arm, rattling off a string of Nihon-Jan that Lilian couldn't understand a word of. Unlike her friend Alyss, she wasn't very good with languages.

The healer left, and Lilian sat down, setting her chin on her hands. Lilian found herself constantly wishing for her friends to come back. She was getting restless, sitting here while everyone-even Shigeru was out!-was at the battlefield, facing Arisaka's huge army. She knew she wouldn't be much of a help with her injury and all, but she still didn't like the idea of being cooped up in here and doing nothing.

She had gotten her injury the last time she snuck out to the battlefield. Will had given her a glare and a 'I'll talk to you later' look. Lilian did inflict quite a bit of damage on the enemy with her arrows. She may not be as good as Will or Halt, but she was as good as any of the archers in Araluen. Then, she saw him.

Her face grew hot as she recalled how she stepped in front of Selethen to take the sword for him. She didn't- well, she did know why she did it. It had something to with her speaking incredibly fast whenever he was around, or noticing small insignificant details about him. Like, oh, how his eyes turned sort dark gold in the sun, or the way he smiled, or how even his slightly long nose seemed adoring.

So, even though knowing that Selethen liking her back was quite hopeless-she only seemed like Will Treaty's younger sister to him-she ran in front of him without thinking.

At any rate, whatever the reason, those katanas were extremely sharp. Luckily for her, she had somehow moved along with the sword, and her wound wasn't as deep as it would have been. She had barely been awake for the process of getting moved to the fortress, losing consciousness when they arrived at the healer.

After she awoke, worried faces were waiting anxiously for her. Not to mention several lectures about doing risky things like sneaking on to the battlefield. Her ears were still hurting from the berating she got from Will, Halt, Horace, and Selethen. She even got the honor of having the Emperor himself scolding her.

Lilian started pacing.

"Lili-San!" A young boy entered jabbering excitedly in Nihon-Jan. They called her Lili-san, a shortened version of her name. When she only looked puzzled at his Nihon-ja, he tugged on her sleeves and she followed him out.

* * *

**A/N This is actually my first RA fic, which is really strange because I always thought I would write about Will/Alyss or something. Anyways, this story is actually a three chapter story, and I have all three chapters written, edited, and ready to go. So, I might actually post all of them at once. If I'm feeling nice. At first, I thought of changing the plot a little and having KAyss and Evanlyn stay inside in this chapter, but I realised that they probably wouldn't have done that, plus I don't like interfering with the plot too much (although considering that I just added Will's younger sister...)At any rate, read and review! Rmemeber, Positive criticism are always welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! I'm actually just going to go ahead and upload the third chapter today. Otherwise, I might be too busy to finish uploading this story since school started.**

**Thanks to GoldenGyrfalcon for followding this story! you're actually the reason I'm uploading this story...I kinda had forgotten about this story...**

* * *

Lilian ran out, not caring a bit about her wounds, and she saw her dear friends and her brother.

Alyss still managing to look graceful, Evanlyn looked incredibly happy.

Lilian saw Alyss give Will a tight hug that led to a long kiss between them. Evanlyn and Horace's show of happiness went somewhat similar to it, the only difference being the lack of a kiss.  
Lilian hugged Selethen. He draped his arms around her in a friendly hug as well. Lilian felt like she was swelling with happiness, although it was only a friendly hug. But she couldn't help but wince slightly as his arms came in contact with the wound.  
Selethen pulled away and placed two hands on her shoulder. His face was filled with worry. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," replied Lilian, despite the slight stinging sensation coming from the gash. Screw this wound. She liked the feeling of Selethen's arms around her.  
"Hey, no hug for your brother?"  
"I would have but you were preoccupied." Lilian laughed and hugged Will despite her wound hurting again.  
She was vaguely aware that Halt's eyebrows were raised and she thought she caught words like "coffee" and "Pauline".  
Lilian involuntarily let out a groan and Will looked concerned. She waved away his concern.  
"Just that slash, you know. It's almost healed."  
Selethen frowned as he looked Lilian's back. It obviously hurt so why wasn't she saying anything? He stepped forward when he saw what seemed like dark red blotch spreading slowly. Barely visible on the dark tunic, but it was definitely there. At the same time Will noticed it, by feeling and sight. The dark spot was spreading, signaling more blood was seeping out from the newly opened wound.  
"Lilian!" Will shouted. Then he quickly draped one arm across his shoulder, supporting her.  
"'m fine, 'm fine. It's not like I can't walk," said Lilian weakly.  
"Sure, and I'm a butterfly," muttered Will darkly.  
"You are a butterfly." Selethen said seriously.  
"Oh?" managed Lilian, while Will grumbled.

The healers took her in with a lot of tsk's. It seemed tongue clicking was an universal language.  
Selethen and Will waited outside. Will glanced sideways and asked. "So, what are you doing here?"  
Selethen pondered over his answer. The truth was, Selethen didn't know why himself. It was just that he didn't like seeing her in pain. He found his eyes coming back to her again and again, and he couldn't help feeling a bit unsettled when she wasn't around. And Selethen couldn't deny that he quite liked her hug, even if it was probably just a friendly hug on her part. He recalled the scent of fresh pine in her soft brown hair...  
Will coughed.  
"Do you have a cold?" Selethen asked, pulled out of his thoughts.  
Will rolled his eyes. "You spent too much time around Halt." When Selethen still stared at him, Will prompted, "We-ell?"  
"I feel responsible for her," was the answer Selethen gave. Will's eyebrows shot up at this answer.  
Selethen hastily added. "I mean her wound."  
"Oh, right. " Will nodded in understanding and fidgeted with his knives. Selethen knew Will could be quite overprotective of Lilian, even more than he was of Alyss sometimes. As much of an expert swordsman he was, Selethen didn't fancy getting on the wrong side of this Ranger.  
"Will!" Alyss called, walking over to them. "The Kiroki and Shigeru want to thank Chocho." She said with a lsight smile. Will groaned at the name.  
"But Lilian-"  
"Selethen can wait here, right?"  
Alyss suddenly turned to him and Selethen found himself nodding without fully comprehending the situation.  
"well, take care of her, alright?" Will walked towards the people with Alyss. Selethen took a double-take. Did Alyss just wink at him? What for?  
Araluen and women were just too hard to understand sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N umm...so the things is I can't remember whether I put a disclaimer or not...**

**so here it is: I'm obviously not John Flanagan I don't even live in Australia.**

**Also this chapter is the most fluffiest sappiest(?) thing I've ever written...My first attempt actually, so bear with me...**

* * *

Lilian peeked out the door. Thankfully, she didn't see a pestering Will anywhere. Or Selethen.  
Her heartbeat raced as she recalled how Selethen had accompanied her to the healer.  
Lilian was about to dart out when pair of strong hands lightly grabbed her shoulder. She instantly stiffened wild thoughts running around her head.  
"Going somewhere? You shouldn't overwork yourself, you know," a low husky voice whispered into her ears. Lilian remained frozen, the sir suddenly becoming very, very hot.  
She turned around to meet Selethen's dark eyes twinkling in mischief.  
"I...uh..."  
Selethen straightened up. "You really shouldn't do that anymore." All the joking manner was gone now.  
"What?"  
"Pretending otherwise when it obviously hurts."  
"Oh..." He had looked right through her acting! Lilian couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or happy. Suddenly words came tumbling out impulsively.  
"You shouldn't do that anymore too."  
Selethen looked genuinely baffled, his eyebrows arching up high.  
"Worrying me." Lilian whispered. Then standing on the tip of her toes, she lightly kissed Selethen's cheek.  
Selethen froze and looked at her with wide brown eyes.  
Realizing what she just did, Lilian turned and ran away quickly. Selethen stared at her still quite frozen to the spot.

Lilian avoided Selethen like the plague until the next morning when they were all aboard Gundar's wolfship. Halt was already starting to look green. Alyss and Will were sitting down, Alyss's head on his shoulder. Horace and Evanlyn were leaning on the railing, quietly talking.  
Lilian was leaning on the mast. Looking at the scene in front of her, she sighed. She couldn't help but feel lonely. Even Halt had Lady Paulin.

She made her way to Will when she ran straight into a certain tall Arridi Wakir.  
"Lilian. We need to talk." His voice was stern.  
"Ooh! Look! Dolphins!" Lilian pointed her finger and shouted the first thing that appeared in her mind. She spun around to leave when Selethen grabbed her wrist.

Lilian felt herself being tugged towards Selethen. In a heartbeat, she was facing the brown tunic. Without saying anything, Selethen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. Lilian could hear the rapid drumming of his heart; feel the warmth of his embrace. The scent of fresh coffee that always lingered around him was so intoxicating. Her breath came out as a small and ragged gasp, and she could feel her own heart racing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness, the comfort that came from his embrace. The feeling of being safe, and of being whole.

As she closed her eyes, she heard nothing. Not the sound of Skandians cheering, nor Alyss and Evanlyn's laughter, and certainly not Will's grumbling. No, the only sound that she heard was the rushing of her blood and the flutter of her heart. And on top of that...

Hot breath tickled her ear as Selethen whispered into her ear once more.  
The rich, low, husky voice rang out clearly, and trails of shivering ran down her neck.  
"You shouldn't do that anymore."  
Slowly opening her eyes, Lilian just managed to let out a strangled answer. "Wh-what?"  
Theirs eyes met, deep dark brown boring into the lighter hazel ones. Selethen kept his arms firmly around her waist.  
Lilian savored that deliciously low voice as he answered once more with a touch of the smooth Arridi accent. "Running away from me."  
"I won't." She quietly murmured as he captured her lips with his in one swift motion. Her fingers got tangled in his locks. Everything seemed to melt away. The sea, the ship, everyone... There was nothing but Selethen and his lips that tasted of bitter coffee with a touch of cinnamon. That was what his kiss did to her: creating fiery explosions and sending her head spinning just like a fresh strong coffee set her tittering, craving for more.  
Somewhere behind them Will coughed and added in a half serious manner.  
"Get your hands off of my sister!"

They finally broke away. "I love you," said Lilian breathlessly. Selethen had a crazy grin on his face as he stared down at her face. She loved him. This beautiful girl in front of him loved him. Selethen had never felt happier in his entire life than when he heard those three words come out of her mouth.  
"Screw you, Chocho." Lilian muttered as she pulled Selethen down for another passionate kiss, to which he only happily obliged as a response to her proclamation.

** A/N So there you have it, folks! The ultimate sappy cliche fluffy ending! I really enjoyed writing this story! And please review! constructive criticsm are always welcome! No flames though...**


End file.
